Supernatural Meets The Vampire Diaries
by ElegantButterflies
Summary: What happens when Dean, Sam, Castiel and Bobby are thrown into Mystic Falls, Virginia with the entire Vampire Diaries characters, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and more. Crossover of Supernatural and Vampire Diaries. Mature for various things and chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

**meets**

The Vampire Diaries

Dean POV

"This Edward guy really needs more help than a doctor or chick flick can give him." Dean's husky voice came from behind the darkened book that held a picture of a feather dripping blood. "But have you seen the chick in the movie? Now if only she had a bit more of an edge to her, she'd be my idea of a fun night..."

"Who? Kristen Stewart?" Sam asked looking up from behind the screen of his computer. This had finally felt like a usual week, one filled with demon chasing and waiting on Cas.

"Who's that?" Dean's eyes glanced at him from the rim of the book with curiosity.

Sam huffed lightly. "This chick?" his fingers danced quickly over the keys on his laptop, then he turned it toward Dean with a picture enlarged of the so called _bella swan_.

"Yeah, that's her, why?" Dean sat up as he put the book aside on the four poster bed he had been laying on for what seemed like hours while Sam researched, or whatever the hell he was doing.

"Because, this...is the actual..._her_." his fingers ran over the keys once more as he brought up a photo from some kind of...celebrity type thing. You know the ones where they act all high class when really all they want to do is yell at the people screaming their names to shut the hell up. His eyes glanced over her figure as Sam revealed more and more of the woman's body. _Nice...very nice_. Dean's mind sure was fixed on the nice little family image at points, but hell he was still a man.

"When do you think Cas will be back?" Sam broke Dean's train of thought abruptly as he shut the computer screen off.

"Well..It doesn't take this long, usually. I don't know what he is doing and why it's taking this long for him to high tail his ass back to earth." Dean stood to his feet and walked slowly towards the small refridgerator to pull out a beer.

The days since he killed Zachariah he had felt better about himself, sure...but the fact he had not been able to save Adam and get him out from that Angel holdsell was something he thought he would never forgive himself for...until he got Adam back to earth, so he could be there with his brothers...another person for Dean to watch over and another person ruining their life with hunting...was that really what he wanted? _great...just stop thinking to yourself, you're going to get a headache and have to go out for some alone time, keep your head in the game, Dean..._

"Dean..." Sam's voice brought him back to reality once more. "Did you just hear anything I said?"

"...no. Repeat?" Dean spoke quickly and made his way back to the edge of the bed, opening his beer on the way.

"Well...Bobby called this morning while you were sleeping, going on about a place near in Virginia, there seems to be a good count of animal attacks...bodies drained of blood... and a recent High School girl was found burried in the woods. He said that it would be no use to speak with anyone who is over the town because they are trying to hide almost everything. It took him forever to come up with what he told me...."

"Which place?"

* * *

Damon POV

"Stefan....If you keep on drinking behind my back I am going to have to hide a camera where we store every last drop of the blood...so I can see how much you really are drinking to keep count. if I keep going back to the blood banks they are going to track us down and burn us with the rest of the vampires in town.." Damon's voice broke out loudly along the corridors of the Salvatore house as he walked into Stefans bedroom holding up three empty bags that used to contain what he would have for lunch. But the image was not that of his expectations. His brother was not in the room, had he been so careless that he had forgotten he said something earlier about trying to feed on animals, trying to re-kindle what he once thought was the food he actually craved?--The image before him was a tall brunette woman with a lean figure, her eyes wide and staring strangly at what Damon held so openly in his hands--and to his words alone.

"Elena..What a pleasent surprise.." His tone switched back to cocky within a blink of an eye, the Damon everyone knew, the one who only cared about himself--was that such a bad thing?

"Damon.." Elena took a moment as if to gather her thoughts and pry her eyes off of the bags Damon held in his hands. "..I think you obviously are blaming Stefan for something he did not do, maybe you drunk them last night and don't remember.."

"Of course, Yes, Elena.." Damon placed the bags onto Stefans desk and made his way toward her. "I drunk my regular one glass of blood then downed a bottle of whiskey and decided I would feed the burning in my body to down three entire bags along with an extra that I stashed secretly behind a few books in the library of the house...just to spite myself."

"Well..it's not like he killed a human for it..." Her eyes darted towards the floor and then towards the bed.

"Not..yet." Damon broke through Elena's thoughts for her eyes darted towards him quickly, they were filled with evident scolding.

"He is not you." she spoke slowly as if trying to calm her pounding heart that Damon could now hear louder than any drum.

"He is just hiding what I do not, Elena.." he spoke softly while making his way towards her. "He lies to you even when he isn't speaking. His body language..." he was even closer now, her heart picking up pace once more to pound against her rib cage. "...he tries to tell you he is different but this side of him is really who he is, the _real_ Stefan, and whether or not you like it...it will come out and when it does, I don't think you will look at him the same way.." he was standing before her, his eyes burning into hers.

Damon was close, so close he could already taste the sweet scent of her lips when...

"Stefan..." Elena moved out from behind Damon and into Stefan's arms.

Of course...

* * *

Sam POV

"....Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia.." He read the sign slowly as if trying to see something else in it's meaning or even a spot of blood on the faded paint job.


	2. Chapter 2

authors notes: Forgot to mention in the last chapter, I am not meaning to be rude or offend any Twilight fans, this is plainly TVD and SPN, clearly the characters(some of them) have their own opinions as shown in the actual show.

I do not own any of these characters, they are copyright to their original writers.

And, Comments help me improve or add things you want to read. =D

* * *

Chapter Two.

Dean POV

"So Sheriff..." Dean began, hoping the blonde woman before him would say her last name once more just to take the cake...

"Forbes. Sheriff Forbes." She adjusted herself slightly as if she could read his mind. "Now, what brought you to our small town?"

"So far the animal attacks and the current body that was found...a.." Dean continued and for some reason names were just leaving his mind today.._who the hell was that...Va...Vivian?...Voldy?...No that's the Hogwarts movie...the porn version anyways.._

"Vicky Donovan..." Sam finished his sentence for him.

_That hermione...uniforms do her good...but since when was hermione a tweenty-four year old in a mini and bra....good point.._ "Right, Vicky Donovan.." Dean spoke up louder than usual, hoping to get rid of the image of a young actress in a movie for adults... "Do you know what exactly happened Sheriff?"

"And you two say you are part of the FBI?" she answered their question with a question..usually not a good sign..

"Yes.." Dean sighed and took out his badge, Sam doing the same.

"Right.. well then, What do you boys think it is?"

"We would have to see the body to determine that, Ma'am." Dean's glance wandered toward a blonde figure standing in the doorway, a young blonde...

_Thoughts...keep them clean...how old is she? Does it matter?...Of course it does, Dean! Just because you've been to hell doesn't mean you can taint an underage girls mind with what thoughts you have..._ Dean cleared his throat.

"What's going on?" Caroline spoke up softly, her pirky voice causing Dean to rethink his thoughts.

"Nothong Caroline, this is business." Sheriff Forbes spoke up with a stern tone.

"Alright, Can I take the car?" _AGAIN with the perky tone_.

"Sure, just don't be out too long..."

* * *

Elena POV

_Three bags of blood...THREE, Why couldn't it have been one or two...at least he isn't killing people..and he has never hurt me...never. Am I the cause of it?..Could I be?...I'm the one who gave him MY blood in the first place, he wouldn't have drunk from me if he didn't have to...would he? Elena quit, you are going to make yourself crazy....._

"Elena?" _I know, I know...I am going to make myself crazy...I need to stop...wait..._

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Elena gasped, her eyes trying to find any hint of worry or panic in his expression, but it all went away as he outstretched his arms and pulled her close into an embrace. "This is a pleasent surprise.." her voice soft as she ran her fingers along his back, making out every small arch she had felt many times before.

"I thought it would be nice just to drop by and spend some unexpected time with you, before Damon notices you are alone again."

"I don't know why he must bug me when you aren't around, maybe he's hiding something.."

"Why...did you leave so soon earlier..?" he had loosened his embrace to where they could look into each others eyes.

"I.." _because I can't stop thinking about the three bags of blood you consumed in one night...not even a whole night..._ "..let's not talk about that." Elena forced a smile, she hadn't lied to him yet and she couldn't gain enough courage to do it now. Her lips met his for but a moment, a taste of confusion and hesitation in his kiss, she pulled away abruptly. _why kiss you if you don't want to try and kiss me back..._

"So..." Elena mustered up the energy to ignore what she wanted more than anything.

"I have got a few things to do.." Stefan pointed toward the door then walked swiftly infront of Elena, placing a gentle kiss on her forhead, his right hand holding her head in place as he did so, and then he was gone.

Now she was alone, it would be but seconds before Damon would show up, she just knew it.

* * *

Dean POV

"Why did you shake her hand with the left this time? You aren't left handed, Dean." Sam was being his thorough eye spotting self again, now that they were walking towards the impala.

Dean moved his right hand out just slightly revealing that he had been balancing the top of a folder tucked just a little into the belt on his jeans. "We will need to talk to Vicky's friends, won't we? I know she must have done a nice investigation, but we have ways that can pick out any liar..."

Sam laughed softly, "Of course, why didn't I know when you asked where her bathroom was..."

* * *

Castiel POV

"Dean...Sam.." Castiel's voice broke out in the open, causing both brothers to pull out their guns and point them in his direction. "Put those away.."

"Cas, Damn it." Dean exhaled swiftly and stowed his gun in his back pocket. "You can't just pop in on us and do that! Give fair warning next time.."

"No, Welcome back, no, Thank you for sending those angels away, no, Nice to see you..." Castiel broke out in a slow calm tone but the edge of frustration was evident. "You both.." his sentence broke off as his eyes met with a can of beer someone had obviously placed on the table beside him. "Are you going to finish that?"

"Uh..Yeah actually." Dean broke in but Castiel had already wrapped his fingers along the can.

"Get a new one.." Castiel spoke point blank as he took a large sip. "What will you two be doing next?"

"Interviewing the friends of that Vicky girl, anything new on the apocolypse front?" Dean's voice rang in Castiel's ears loudly.

"No."

* * *

Elena POV

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

A fragile frame aged

With misery

And when our eyes meet

I know you see

Elena hummed along with the song that emitted from the speakers of the stereo that sat on the sink, she began to pull on her black shorts and dark navy tank top, a shower was just what she needed, a nice escape from the world she had been in lately.

She absentmindedly ran a brush through her long brunette locks, her expression that of confusion, she wondered if she even had another expression lately, could her eyes tell anyother emotion? With everything that had been happening lately she hadn't even noticed how much she was forced into everything just because of love, how everyone around her had been put into danger countless times..._because of her_. When would she stop putting those she loved in dangerous situations, what happened to her **golden High School Years** as some may have put it...all she did was worry and think lately. About Stefan about vampires, things she never knew existed just months before. What had happened to the Elena that once was content with just curling up on the couch and writing, the Elena that was okay with her suffering without the other worldly creatures creeping up in the back of her mind...

Putting the brush down she then turned to the door and opened it silently, Jeremy had went to bed hours before, she didn't want to wake anyone. Her eyes were expecting an empty bedroom but was hit with an uncomfortable feeling once her eyes met his. Those icey blues staring like a familiar friend into her, through her soul, she felt bare and had to glance at her clothing real quick, then back at him. "What are you doing here, Damon?"


	3. Chapter 3

authors notes: I am not meaning to be rude or offend any Twilight fans, this is plainly TVD and SPN, clearly the characters(some of them) have their own opinions as shown in the actual show.

I do not own any of these characters, they are copyright to their original writers.

And, Comments help me improve or add things you want to read. =D

**WARNING: There is slightly an intimate moment..**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Elena POV

His eyes tore through her, staring with such intensity. "Damon? Is something wrong with Stefan?"

"I just found out something, Elena and I don't think you will like it." Damon's voice broke through the silence, causing a wave of electricity to run through her, her body starting to shake. She had been worrying enough lately that it even caused her to lose a large amount of sleep. _How much more can I take?_

Damon's brow furroughed as if trying to see what she was feeling, causing Elena to look away. "What is it, Damon?" She shut the bathroom door trying to avoid looking at him.

"The blood bank has been missing a large mass amount lately, It's daily. Anna came over to apologize earlier about...the incident.." She heard him stand from where he had been laying on her bed just minutes before. "...Well...You see, I thought it was their doings, That they were taking that much blood, I know I don't store that much in the house, due to the Sheriff coming over unexpectedly...And they didn't take it. At least they say they haven't taken it. I'm thinking it might be.."

_don't say it, please I'm begging you...don't say it._

"Elena.." Damon's hand touched her bare skin, causing her to look in his direction. "You don't look so good.."

"Thanks, Damon. Really, It's what every girl wants to hear.." She ran a hand through her wet hair, the cold drops falling on her warm skin bringing her to reality even more, finally able to notice how close they were and that Damon's hand had not moved from where he first sat it, on her arm, the left hand now starting from the curve of her stomach to rest on her hips.

"Are you okay?" his eyes searched hers quickly, he wasn't used to showing this type of emotion, she could tell. It was probably just an act to try and get her to deceive Stefan, it had to be.

"I'm fine..." She looked towards the window and felt the hand that held her arm move to her face and run down her cheek, her eyes closed as soon as his skin made contact with hers. She knew she wasn't thinking correctly, she just wanted to forget everything to keep Damon quiet for a few moments to avoid the conclusion she knew he had come to. To avoid that Stefan had been drinking, that when he had came to visit her earlier he said that he **had a few things to do**, what was that? Take more blood from the blood bank, drink until he had no need for her blood so they could be together...

But that moment of thinking had given Damon the upperhand, her moment of weakness had gave him a moment to try...to do what he had been wanting to do since the night he tried to compel her. His lips had met the fold in her neck, causing her to gasp from surprise. What was he doing, what did he expect would happen? He was no different, he was a self serving psychopath, the man she had always known as one to think of only himself, why was he doing this? She tried to back away, but he only pressed her against the door she had backed into, his eyes looking at hers feverishly. "Damon.." Elena spoke softly, but he hadn't noticed the begging of him to stop in her eyes, his lips met hers, his moving slowly, she wasnt' kissing him back. _No, in no way am I doing this to Stefan, just stay still, he will notice once I don't do anything..._ Her brow forroughed and yet he didn't stop, his lips tasted so sweet, like release, like forgetting everything in her world, he was quiet, exactly what she was wanting from him. _No, Elena, what are you thinking, don't...Think of Stefan...._ The images of him in the forest the night he drunk her blood, the way Damon came into Stefan's room with the empty bags of blood, the few things he had to do came into her mind, the way he acted once they tried to go beyond just kissing, what had happened to the man she made love with, what had happened to him...was she the cause for it..

Suddenly a hazy feeling rushed over her as her heart and mind began to race, she had to have some sort of release, a moment to forget what was filling her world or she would surely lose her mind and with that, her lips crashed into Damon's. The wave of thoughts she had felt once before becoming farther and farther away as she deepened their kiss, her hands gripping in his hair trying to support herself. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her into him, closer, her mind on him and him alone, it was a feeling of relief, a moment to where all she had to do was think about her bodies needs, her minds need to forget. His hands moved up, slowly, taking her top with them, she heard it hit the floor, then felt his body press against hers, pinning her against the door of the bathroom once more, her breath coming out in rapid gasps as his lips made their way down her jaw line, to the nape of her neck. Damon's grip moved down to her thighs and instictivly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up as he wrapped her legs around his wast, his lips crashing with hers once more.

Damon carried her towards the bed and laid her down, his body pressing against hers as he joined her on the sheets, his eyes taking in her, drinking in whatever he saw of Elena, his hands taking their time in feeling what his eyes could not. Those few seconds had been enough, Elena couldn't chance thinking anymore, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it across the room, tightening her legs she flipped them over, her ontop now. She brought her lips to trail down his chest slowly. _Stefan, Elena, you are with STEFAN!_ She stopped but for a second, until Damon flipped her over, his eyes apparent, the flash of Stefan the night they made love came into Elena's thoughts...Would this be it? Would Damon take her here and now, drink from her like Stefan had tried not to do? Did the moment she thought would release her bring her to this...Right in his grasp, would she scream? Or would she just let him sink his teeth into her skin...

"Elena..." Jenna called out.


	4. Chapter 4

authors notes: I am not meaning to be rude or offend any Twilight fans, this is plainly TVD and SPN, clearly the characters(some of them) have their own opinions as shown in the actual show.

I do not own any of these characters, they are copyright to their original writers.

And, reviews help me improve or add things you want to read. =D

**Chapter Four.**

Elena POV

"Uh..." Elena spoke softly, her lips being brought back into Damon's once more, his hands exploring her body like he hadn't already felt every shape of her form before, she closed her eyes trying to regain composure. "Damon..." she whispered as his lips trailed down her neck. "...Damon...I need to go downstairs.." his body tensed once her words were out.

"Not now you aren't...I'm not done with you.." his lips teased the skin along her ribcage as he edged further down her body.

"Damon..."

"You can't just tease a guy, Elena, no second thoughts, just enjoy it...ignore anyone that isn't.." and he was face to face with her once more. "...me.."

"Elena.." Jenna's voice was now followed by her footsteps and with that, Damon was gone along with his shirt, leaving Elena -- topless on the bed.

"Great.." she sat up and quickly scrambled to pull her shirt on her overheated skin as Jenna walked into her room. "What's going on, Jenna?" she steadied her voice.

"Yeah, some men are downstairs asking for you, it's about Vicki...I'm going out so if you need anything just call." Jenna then left the room.

_What a great time for Damon to leave, I really could use his help if you know....They're VAMPIRES...and Jenna INVITED them inside...great...vervain..right.._Turning on her heal she reached her hand underneath her matress and pulled out a bottle of vervain and stashed it away in her bra

Dean POV

"That Jenna girl said she would be down here soon, but that she looked like she had been sleeping.." Dean repeated the line as if he didn't believe what he heard. "..Maybe she has a story to tell..."

Right then a young brunette was making her way down the stairs, her legs shimmering in the light from what looked like sweat. "Ma'am..." _She is underage...she is...underage.._

"I see Jenna let you both in...Right this way, we can discuss it over coffee..." the young woman that went by the name Elena had just as sweet of a voice as her body... _She is underage...She is underage.._Dean watched as she walked towards the kitchen, his eyes taking in every inch of the her. _oh screw it.._

....................

Elena POV

"So you two are here to discuss Vicki Donovan?" Elena forced the words out, trying to hide any trace that she knew what had _truly_ happened.

"Yes. What do you know regarding Vicki's death?" the tall green eyed man spoke up, looking straight at her.

"All I know is what I told the sheriff. I'm sorry, I cannot be much help…" The all too familiar feeling of guilt washed over her as if it were when it first happened, still bringing back the feeling and hatred she had for Damon for turning Vicki in the first place. Obviously that hatred had been gone now, how could she possibly have almost went through with it? But there was one thing she couldn't deny…there was something they had, something there…and no matter how much Stefan or the entire population in Mystic Falls would hate her for what she done or was about to do, she enjoyed it.

"Miss?" the one with hazel eyes had been speaking but she was consumed in her own thoughts.

"Mhmm?" Elena brought her attention back to preparing coffee.

....................

Damon POV

Damon walked through the corridors of the Salvatore Mansion humming loudly, a tune from the seventies, something one would hear in a small motel lobby or in one of those bars, maybe even on a military base with the dancers they had for the soldiers.

Finally, he had gotten through to Elena..something he had been wanting to do since he stepped foot in Mystic Falls and spotted her at the graveyard…writing of all the things. What was a seventeen year old teenager doing writing in a cemetery in the first place? Whatever, he didn't ask questions. It had something to do with her parents, that was for sure.

"Damon?" Stefan called out from a room to the left, a sound of scrambling echoed in Damon's ears.

"Hiding something, Brother?" he asked, leaning against the door frame, his eyes noticing the empty hospital bag of blood in Stefans hands. "Obviously." he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just admit that you can't stop the hunger? It would be better for the both of us…And if you stole an enormous amount of blood from the blood bank…cut it out. Do you want to get found out and have to leave your precious Elena to clean up your mess?" Damon noted the aggravated expression on Stefan's facial features. "Obviously not…or you don't care."

"Why wouldn't I care, Damon? Elena means more to me than you will ever know, I wouldn't want to burden her with more of my problems.."

"Can we get a little less, Twilight, Edward? Thank you." Damon's cocky tone felt like home, although Elena's bedroom felt even better…

"What?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It's this stupid book about Vampires, Humans, Werewolves, Oh! And sparkles…Don't forget that they can walk in the sun and sparkle like a nice sequined dress.." _Elena in a nice black dress wouldn't be so bad…she is no Bella, that's for sure.._ "But anyway, they got it far wrong. It's more of a fantasy world I guess for those who don't like to face fact…Scary creatures exist…Or kickass ones anyway."

"Damon, why are you rambling?" Stefan's brow had furrowed now with frustration.

_Because I want to tell you how close I was to…_

"Elena.." Stefan's voice broke out and his mouth seemed to have dropped open.

"Is that?" Her eyes were wide, her heartbeat fast in Damon's ears.

"It's…Damon could you leave us alone for a minute?" Stefan blurted out.

"Sure, sure." Damon turned on his heal and gave Elena a look of mischief. _It's time to find his stash…._


End file.
